Twilight Twist
by MuffinGirl0318
Summary: A twist on the Twilight series. Sakura moves to a new town. Little does she know there are vampires and werewolves waiting for her.


**Summary: **A twist on the Twilight series. Sakura moves to a new town. Little does she know there are vampires and werewolves waiting for her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Naruto. Although… I can dream can't I…

**A/N: **I just recently read the twilight books and I fell in love with them. That is why I am writing a fanfic story for Naruto based on the books. But because I just read them a week ago, the beginning might seem a lot like the book, but it's just because I need to start it out like that. I swear the whole story isn't going to be the same, only the beginning and a few minor details. So don't hate me if this sounds too much like the books! It will get different. I promise!

**Twilight Twist**

Ch. 1: Moving Day

By: MuffinGirl0318

Moving.

Moving means packing up everything you own, saying goodbye to all your friends, your whole life, and starting new somewhere else. It's a clean break. One I never wanted. One I never asked for.

My whole life I was moving here and there. My mom is an artist. So she moves around a lot. Well, that means I move too. The longest I've ever lived in one place is a year. A new school every year. New friends every year. I couldn't take it anymore!

That's when I decided to go live with Chief Kakashi (my dad). You see, my parents are divorced. They have been ever since I was 4. Since my mom got custody of me, I moved around with her wherever she went. But I was done moving. This is when I got the idea to go and live with Kakashi in Forks.

Forks is the rainiest city in America. I used to go there every other summer to visit Kakashi, until I was 10. I said I was too old to be going there and that I didn't want to. I've always hated Forks because it was always overcast or raining and the sun barely ever came up. But if I wanted to live in the same place for more than a year, then Forks is where I would have to go.

That's why, right now, I am in a cab with my mom, heading for the airport.

"You know, you don't have to go live with your dad."

"I know mom, but I want to." It was a good thing I was a good liar, otherwise, my mom would have been able to convince me to stay.

We arrived at the airport quicker than expected. I got out of the cab, grabbing my carry on bag. My mom walked me in to the line to check in. Once we got to security, she had to go. I was going to miss my mom, but it was time to go. I had to be strong, for her sake.

"You can let go of me now mom." I said, struggling to break free of her grip.

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss you so much Sak!" I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I know mom. I'm going to miss you too."

"You know you can always come home if you want to! If you ever change your mind I'll-"

"Mom, I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I gave her one last hug and with that I went through security. She stood there waving goodbye until I was out of sight. I knew she was going to miss me, but I had to go somewhere stable. I needed to know I wasn't going to move every year.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

I arrived in Forks around noon. I looked out of the window as I got off the plane and into the airport.

Overcast. No sun visible. Great. Just great.

This is what I had to look forward to for the next four years of my life. I couldn't help but feel as if I made the wrong choice to come. No, I couldn't think like this. Forks was what I wanted. It still is what I want. I will not change my mind now.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Ka- D-dad!" I've always called my dad by his first name. Well, never out loud of course. I had to get used to calling him dad.

"Is this all you have?" He asked, looking at my backpack I had on.

"Yeah, dad. This is it. The rest should arrive sometime today."

"Ok."

And then there was silence. Even the ride home was quiet. But it wasn't really one of those awkward silences like I'd thought it would be. It was actually comfortable.

We were about 10 minutes away from his, I mean our, house when Kakashi-dad-broke the silence.

"So, I heard you were looking to buy a car, now that you're sixteen."

"Yeah, I don't want you to have to drive me everywhere. I wouldn't want to be a burden." That was the truth. The real reason, however, was because when he drove me, it was in his police car and I didn't really enjoy being paraded around town in it. "So I thought I could get my own car. I've been saving up, so I should have enough to get a pretty good used one."

"That won't be necessary."

"But why? Is it because you think I'd crash it or would drive recklessly. Is it the gas price because-"

"Sakura. It's not that. It's because I've already gotten you a car. Well, a truck. Do you remember the Uzumaki's? Well Jiarya is in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive and his son Naruto isn't 16 yet. So Naruto, being the mechanic he is, fixed it up for you. It can only go up to 55mph and the radio is a bit staticy, but otherwise, it runs pretty well."

"Oh." I must have seemed disappointed by the look on his face. "No dad. Thank you! But are you sure you don't want me to pay you? I saved up money."

"No, this is a gift. Think of it as a housewarming present."

As we turned the corner I could see the truck in our driveway.

"Dad I love it!" I got out of the car when we pulled into the driveway and went up to get a better look at the car.

You could tell it was old. The paint was chipped here and there and the tires look worn. The inside was pretty beaten up, but it was still a car and that is all I needed.

"You like it? Good." I think he was worried I'd want a shiny new Volvo or something.

"Yes, I like it. Plus, it's a good thing it's a truck. I can't get hurt as easily." I said with a grin. "I am your daughter after all."

If I inherited one thing from Kakashi, it was his clumsiness. "Ha-ha, right. Well come in and get settled. You'll be starting school tomorrow."

When I walked into the house, I noticed that it hadn't really changed at all from what I remembered it to be. I walked down the narrow hallway to the stairs and followed them up to my old room. I put my bag down and collapsed onto my bed. It was so nostalgic. Not even my room had changed, well except for the fact that there is now a bed where a crib used to be. I was only laying there for a few minutes when sleep overpowered me.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

I woke up around 6 and went down into the kitchen. I looked around in the cabinets, fridge, and freezer, but I couldn't find any food.

"Dad!" I yelled.

He lowered the volume on the TV and turned around so he was facing me. "Yeah, what's up Sakura?"

"You do realize that there isn't any food in this house?"

"Oh yeah. I was meaning to get to the store."

"Don't worry dad, I'll go."

So I got in my new, for me, truck and drove to the store. I finally got home with a mountain high pile of groceries. I put everything away, except for the frozen lasagna. I pre-heated the oven to 400 and took a seat next to Kakashi.

"I'm making lasagna." I said looking at the TV. Baseball. Great. The one sport that bored me to death. I would need a lot of books to get me by if this was all he watched.

"Oh you don't have to, Sakura." He said, taking his eyes off the screen to look at me.

"Its ok dad, plus we both know you can't cook."

"Alright then." He said, refocusing on the game. "Oh, and your stuff came while you were at the store. It's all up in your room."

I got up and went into the kitchen. After putting in the lasagna and setting a timer, I went upstairs to get my copy of Wuthering Heights. I then went back downstairs and rejoined Kakashi on the couch.

When the timer went off, I got up to go take out the lasagna. Kakashi followed me into the kitchen and set the table. Then we both sat down to eat. Dinner was tolerable. I think Kakashi and I are going to get along just fine. We both don't talk a lot which is nice. He asked me a couple questions about my flight and told me about school and how to get there. Other than that, we were able to just sit there and eat in silence. After dinner I did the dishes, by hand, since there was no dishwasher and went upstairs to my room.

I opened up my bag and took out my toiletries. I then went to the bathroom and took a nice long hot shower and got ready for bed. I went to bed early. I would need my rest for my first day at Forks High School (FHS).

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

So?! How was it? Good. Bad. Somewhere in the middle?

I know it was probably a little boring, but most first chapters are. I had to set the story.

So from now on, most of what happens will be new and so not like to books. Except for some minor details, like the characters and how Sakura meets her Edward (which you can probably guess who Edward will be…).

I'll try to get more chapters up soon, but my mom has been making me do summer homework, blah. So I'll try to keep writing when I can.

Be patient. Review in the mean time. Give me suggestions on what should happen. Maybe I'll go off of one of them.

Until next time!


End file.
